


An Old Game

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Fingersmith (TV), Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sue likes it when Maud plays innocent again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘deceit’.

Sue kissed up Maud's neck, pushing her back on the bed, igniting one of their old games. "Play innocent for me."

"Innocent?" Maud asked shrewdly before looking up at her with big eyes, blinking slowly. "But of course I am innocent; I know nothing of the world beyond this house."

"Oh, Miss Maud," Sue said, stroking over her cheek even though she wouldn't have dared to the first time they played this game. But only Maud knew the rules back then.

"Oh, Sue," she reached up, hand shaking as she returned her touch, fingers playing delicately over her cheekbone. "I know not what I feel. You have started this thing in me, with your kisses and now I don’t know what I should do with it."

"You should do this," Sue told her, kissing her again, moving to lie between Maud's legs which, innocently or not, opened for her, wrapping themselves around her hips. Sue deepened the kiss, losing herself in it like she had the very first time.

Maud took Sue's hand, guiding it down to her cunt, unable to wait any longer. She broke away from the kiss, breathily saying, "You should show me."

Sue stroked over Maud's clit hard and fast, reclaiming her lips in another kiss, watching her fall apart under her hand even quicker than she had the first time but just as beautifully.

Sue brought her fingers up to Maud's lips, watching her suck the taste of herself from them. "You're still my pearl."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
